visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Node of Scherzo
Think of it like a film. With a movie, the soundtrack follows the drama. [But with visual kei, it’s the other way around: we begin with the music and then build the visuals around it. —KAMIJO http://metropolis.co.jp/tokyo/700/music_beat.asp Versailles is a metal band formed by ex-LAREINE vocalist KAMIJO and by ex-SULFURIC ACID guitarist and solo artist HIZAKI. The sound of the band concentrates on the concept of youshikibi (absolute beauty of form) and the extremes of aestheticism. Trademarks are the dueling guitar sound and the heavy but melodic arrangements. KAMIJO's lyrics are connected to each other to tell a single story, often making use of narrating voices and conceptual videos. Band history Versailles was formed in Autumn 2006 by vocalist KAMIJO and guitarist HIZAKI. The lineup was joined by two members from HIZAKI grace project (bassist Jasmine You and guitarist TERU) and by drummer YUKI, who was recommended by the head of Meguro Rockmaykan. The foundation of the band was announced at the first concert of Node of Scherzo (March 14th, 2007), though no details were given. The monicker and the name of the members have been revealed by KAMIJO on his blog on March 30th. Versailles' first public appearance took place at Meguro Rockmaykan on June 23rd, performing a short set and a band showcase in front of an all-male audience. The first official concert followed on June 24th at Ebisu LIQUIDROOM. The sound of the band has been introduced by the single The Revenant Choir (available as a CD single or DVD single), which has been sold exclusively at Versailles' concerts and through SHOXX mailorders. TERU was first announced as a support member due to his responsibilities toward 藍華柳 (Aikaryu). However, he became a permanent and official member right after the disbandment of 藍華柳 (Aikaryu) in July 2007. Versailles signed a contract with the German label CLJ Records for European distribution on August 30th, 2007. The first release to hit the stores is the mini-album Lyrical Sympathy. Lineup Current members (Main Cast): * KAMIJO - Vocals → 美辞麗句 → LAREINE → New Sodmy → LAREINE → Node of Scherzo → Versailles, Node of Scherzo * Kaya - Vocals → Meties → ISOLA → Schwarz Stein → another cell → Kaya → Kaya, Node of Scherzo → Kaya, Node of Scherzo, HIZAKI grace project * Juka - Vocals → Moi dix Mois → HIZAKI grace project → Juka, Node of Scherzo, HIZAKI grace project * HIZAKI - Guitar → GARNET GRAVE → Crack brain → Schwardix Marvally → HIZAKI, BURNING FIRE → SULFURIC ACID → SULFURIC ACID, HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo, Juka support → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo * TERU - Guitar → 藍華柳 → 藍華柳, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo * Jasmine You - Bass → 雀羅 → HIZAKI grace project → HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo * YUKI - Drums → Sugar Trip → alively sanctuary → Versailles → Versailles, Node of Scherzo Discography Albums Image:Versailles_LyricalSympathy.jpg| Lyrical Sympathy mini-album (2007.10.31) Singles * 2007.06.24 The Revenant Choir DVDs * 2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir * 2007.12.12 Aesthetic Violence * 2008.01 日本耽美革命 (Nihon tanbi kakumei) Omnibus albums * 2007.10.14 キュピア Vol.1 (Cupia Vol.1) * 2007.11.09 TOKYO ROCK CITY * 2008.01.?? CROSS GATE 2008～chaotic sorrow～ External links * Versailles official website * Versailles official myspace * Descendants of Rose (english/italian fansite) * The Revenant Choir (english fansite) Category:Sherow Artist Society band Category:Indies band